


Freshmore

by lymle1



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Textfic, They've known each other for years, but they've never met in person, inspired by the life of a friend, they originally met online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymle1/pseuds/lymle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Countrylover and Rockstar222 have known each other for years now, but when Adam enters high school, maybe they finally meet in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notgei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=notgei), [bangheitan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bangheitan).



> Ok so i got this idea from what happened to my friend, notghei and i just had to make a shevine fic of it.

Adam was lying on his bed, trying to sleep. Tomorrow was his first day in high school, and he had to get a good night’s rest for it. He was just about to doze off when he heard his phone buzz on the nightstand next to his bed. He checked the message.

 

**Coutrylover: Hey, rockstar, what’s up?**

Adam smiled. He had first met countrylover online with both of their interests set as ‘music’. They’d been best friends ever since, even though they’d never met in person before. Adam typed out a reply.

 

**Rockstar222: Well, you just destroyed my dream of eating a giant hamburger but other than that, nothing much.**

**Countrylover: Don’t you have school tomorrow?**

**Rockstar222: No shit Sherlock. You do too don’t you?**

**Countrylover: What I meant to say before you back-sassed me was isn’t tomorrow your first day of high school?**

**Rockstar222: Yeah.**

**Countrylover: Aren’t you nervous?**

**Rockstar222: Not really. Should I be? What’s there to be nervous about?**

**Countrylover: New friends? New teachers? New places? Other new crap?**

**Rockstar222: My friends are still the same shitheads I had in middle school, I don’t give a fuck about teachers, and I’ll probably memorize the school by the first day. Anything else?**

**Countrylover: You know ,you’re too cocky for your own good.**

**Rockstar222:  Why thank you. I take that as the highest compliment.**

**Countrylover: Douchebag.**

**Rockstar222: Dickweed.**

**Countrylover: Shitface.**

**Rockstar222: Asshole.**

**Countrylover: You love it. Especially mine.**

**Rockstar222: Ok, you know what? I’m going to sleep now. And I’m gonna switch off my phone too.**

**Countrylover: Aw come on rockstar! The night is still young!**

**Countrylover: rockstar?**

**Countrylover: Son of a bitch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's late for class and bumps into a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I actually had written chapter 2 a lot earlier, but I wasn't satisfied with the result, and so I re-wrote it and here it is now. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2**

He was late. Oh, he was so fucking late, and on his first day too. This was all countrylover’s fault. Adam had set his alarm on his phone early, and when he turned off his phone… damn it countrylover. Adam rushed through the hall, clenching his schedule. His first class was music, and he didn’t even know where the fucking class was. Shit. He frantically ran across the halls, and it wasn’t a surprise when he ran into someone, knocking the other guy’s books all to the floor.

“Shit!” Adam swore as he knelt down and picked up the guy’s stuff. “I’m sorry. I’m just really late for class, and I don’t even know where it is, and –“ Adam realizes he’s blabbering and stops himself. He stands up and hands the guy his books, and only then does Adam get a good look at the guy. He’s tall, like empire-state building tall, and has a well-built muscular body to fit. He’s wearing dark-blue jeans, and a red plaid shirt. Adam can already tell he’s from the south just by his clothes. “sorry again.” Adam says, and the guy looks at him curionsly.

“What class are you in?” The guy drawls out.

“Uh, music.” Adam says, showing his schedule. The guy snorts.

“Well, looks like you’ve found it.” He tilts his head to the left, and Adam turns. True enough, the music room was right there. “Come on.” The guy invites him. Well, looks like this guy’s in music class too. Adam follows him into the class and sees that all eyes are on him and the other guy.

“Well, looks like we’ve got latecomers even on the first day.” The teacher said, not really any venom in his voice.

“Sorry Mr. Daly. I was helping the freshmen out.” They guy said pointing to Adam. Adam saw the teacher look towards him before looking back at the guy.

“That’s no excuse. Both of you, detention today after school.” The teacher said. Adam and Blake both visibly deflated, but neither said anything. “Why don’t you two introduce yourselves to the class while you’re at it. Blake?” The teacher, Mr. Daly, as the guy – Blake – said.

“Um, well, my name’s Blake Shelton, you can call me Blake. I like country music, if that’s not obvious. I’m a sophomore here, so you freshmen better watch out.” He said playfully, and some of the other sophomores in the class laughed. Blake did a quick glance around the room, and his eyes landed on Adam, and Blake smirked. Adam felt something stir inside him. He quickly brushed it off when Mr. Daly spoke.

“Great.” Mr. Daly said with no enthusiasm in his voice. “Now how about you?” He said, pointing to Adam with a pen he was holding.

“My name’s Adam Levine, call me Adam. I like rock music such as The Beatles, Queen, Prince, etc. and I’m a freshmen.” Adam said confidently. He saw Jesse, James, Matt, Mickey and Jonah all smiling at him from their seats. He could also see Blake out of the corner of his eyes, he was smirking. Adam immediately felt a kind of nervousness he’d never felt before.

“Alright. Blake, Adam, take a seat and I’ll see you after school.” They both went to their respective seats, and that was the end of that. They didn’t talk at all during class, and they didn’t meet after, either. That is, until detention.

Adam felt a little guilty as he walked back to the music room. It kinda was his fault that Blake had gotten detention, but on the other hand, Blake would’ve been late even if Adam hadn’t bumped into him. So he pushed the feeling away and stepped into the music room. Blake was already there, sitting in the front row, holding a guitar. He looked up when he heard Adam come in, and smirked.

“Hey, Adam isn’t it?” Blake asked, and Adam nodded. “Mr. Daly said he would be a little late, teacher’s meeting and all that shit.” Blake informed. Adam nodded and took the seat next to Blake. He felt the need to apologize for getting him into this mess.

“Hey, I’m sorry again for bumping into you in the hall and getting you into detention.”  Adam says. Blake just smiled at him.

“It’s cool man. I didn’t have any plans anyway.” Blake says coolly as he strummed a few notes on the guitar. Adam decides to change the subject.

“So you play?” Adam asks. Blake nods.

“A few country song here and there.”

“Anything a city boy like me would know?” Blake smirks.

“I don’t think so. I write a lot of songs though.” He informs.

“Play one.” Adam says like he’s daring Blake to. Blake raises one eyebrow, but complies anyway.

  
If I could  
I would dare  
Feed your dreams  
And starve your fears  
If I could  
Light the world  
We could sit  
And watch it burn  
We could fall asleep inside the glow  
  
So tell me what I gotta do to win you over  
You'll never have to wonder if you need another  
You'll never have to wonder if I understand  
And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out  
  
If I could  
Take you in  
Feeling you deep  
Beneath my skin  
Then I could  
Slip away  
With you as a poison in my veins  
I don't wanna fall asleep alone  
And wake up knowing that I died without the one  
  
So tell me what I gotta do to win you over  
You'll never have to wonder if you need another  
You'll never have to wonder if I understand  
And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out  
Ohhh  
  
If I could  
I would dare  
Feed your dreams  
And starve your fears...

 

When Blake strung the last chord and ended the song, Adam is awestruck. Blake has an _amazing_ voice, and is a really good song writer. Blake looks up and sees Adam gaping at him.

“So, how was it?” Blake asks, and Adam realizes that Blake didn’t know how good he sounds.

“How was it?! It was fucking amazing! Hasn’t anyone ever told you that?” Adam blurted out.  A surprised look came onto Blake’s face, and Blake was just about to say something when the door opened.

“Okay, guys. Sorry for being late, you still have …. 30 minutes of detention.”  Mr. Daly says as he checks his watch. He sits down at his table and proceeds to take out his paperwork. He glances up and sees Blake and Adam. “Blake, put the guitar back where you found it, no one is supposed to use the instruments without my consent, and especially not in detention.” He says, paying more attention to the papers he has to grade rather than the two boys. Blake rolls his eyes but puts the guitar back. He drops back into his chair, and the room is filled with silence.

Adam tries to stay still, but in the end his ADHD kicks in and he finds himself needing to do something, _anything_ to not die of boredom. He’s tapping his foot on the ground and he can’t stand the silence. Adam looks at Mr. Daly, who is grading papers like Adam and Blake aren’t even in the room. Well, nothing fun to do there. Adam turns to Blake and sees Blake raise an eyebrow, sending an ‘are you ok?’ look. He just nods and mouths back ‘bored’. Blake mouths back ‘aren’t we all?’ and Adam’s mouth twitches upwards.

“No talking during detention.” Mr. Daly says, not bothering to look up from the paper. The room is once again quiet. Adam decides he needs to keep his mind occupied, and so he starts thinking of writing his own songs. He finds inspiration, so he quickly takes out his notebook and starts writing lyrics. Soon, 30 minutes had passed and Blake & Adam had finished detention. Mr. Daly had given a warning of not being late for class again, and then they went their separate ways.

When he reached home, his mom barricaded him with ‘how was school’ questions. When he finally made it to his room, he dropped onto the bed like a ball to the ground. His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, and Adam rolls his eyes at the message.

**Countrylover: Are you still alive?**

**Rockstar222: Nope. My spirit’s still here though. It has some unfinished business.**

**Countrylover: What unfinished business?**

**Rockstar222: Haunting your ass.**

**Countrylover: Jeez, I knew you like it when you were alive, but even when you’re dead? Man, my ass must really be awesome.**

**Rockstar222: You’re ridiculous.**

**Countrylover: That I am. So how was your first day?**

**Rockstar222: It was… okay, I guess. Didn’t feel much different than middle school. Just a shitload more of homework. And I got detention for being late on the first day, too.**

**Countrylover: Well, what a coincidence. I did too.**

“Adam! Dinner’s ready!” Adam heard his mom call. He yelled a quick “Ok mom!” and typed to countrylover.

**Rockstar222: My mom’s calling me for dinner. Catch you later.**

**Countrylover: Great, you’re leaving me again.**

**Countrylover: Damn you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so they've met.... what do you guys think should happen in the next chapter? More comments will inspire me to write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's late for class again, and this time it's worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay New chapter!

It was a week before Adam met Blake again. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. They were in the same classes and practically met every day, but they never actually talked until then. Adam was yet again late for class, and this time was worse than the last since he had left his books in his locker. He dashed through the doors and found the hallway empty. Adam was half-relieved that he could go straight to his locker without anyone bothering him, but was also half-worried since no one in the halls meant that class had started. He quickly ran to his locker and opened it, picking up the bag which had his geometry books, slinging it over his shoulder. God, he hopes Mr. Lynch doesn’t kill him.

He was just about to close his locker when he heard some teachers talking around the corner. Adam panicked, not wanting to be found out about being late, and in that state, his mind supplied that the best thing to do was to hide in his locker. He squeezed himself in, and watched from the slides as a group of teachers passed him unknowingly. When the teachers were far enough to not be heard, Adam let out a sigh of relief. He pushed the locker to get out, and was surprised when it didn’t budge. He started to panic again.

“No, this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening!” He tried to deny as he started banging the locker door. “Fuck.” He said, giving up. Great. He had locked himselft in his own locker. Fucking amazing. Now he had to wait for the period to end, or someone to get him out of here. Adam leaned against the side of the locker, clutching both his knees to his chest to fit in the tight space. His ADHD was starting to act up again and luckily he had his phone with him.

After a few minutes of playing candy crush, suddenly Adam heard a door open, He quickly looked out to see who was there and of course, it just had to be Blake. Adam contemplates on whether to tell Blake and embarrass the shit out of himself, or wait for someone else and keep on playing candy crush. He decides that embarrassing himself was much better than sitting in a locker for god knows how much longer. He was almost out of lives anyway. He started banging on the locker calling out Blake’s name.

“Blake!!!” Blake turns around to see no one there, but feels like he recognizes the voice.

“Adam??” Blake says in a questioning voice, looking around to find where the freshman was.

“Over here!” Adam calls. Blake’s eyebrows narrow in confusion ad he turns towards the locker Adam was in.

“Adam?” He says again just to make sure of his location. Adam sighs.

“Yes.”

“What the hell are you doing in there?” Blake asks dumbfounded.

“I’ll tell you later, just get me out of here!” Adam begged.

“What’s your locker number?” Well, it wasn’t really a secret, and he had to tell Blake anyway.

“222.” Wait a minute, that’s rockstar’s number, Blake thought. Huh, what a coincidence. Blake acknowledge it with a short ‘hm’. “What?” Adam asks when hearing Blake’s noise.

“Nothing.” Blake answers as he opens the locker. Adam crawls out and immediately starts stretching, his body cramped in that tiny space.

“How long were you in there?” Blake asks as he observes Adam. Adam stops stretching.

“Long enough.” Blake raises an eyebrow at the cryptic answer and Adam rolls his eyes.

“About 15 minutes ago, I reached school and went to take my books in my locker. I heard a bunch of teachers walking around the corner, panicked, and accidently locked myself in the locker.” Adam explained, a tinge of red on his face. Blake snorts in amusement.

“Hey, it’s not funny. My back hurts like hell now.” Adam says as he rubs his back, still blushing. That makes Blake burst into laughter. Adam tries not to, but Blake’s laugh is so contagious that he can’t help but chuckle as well. The laughter soon dies down, and Adam realizes that he’s keeping Blake from his class.

“Oh shit, sorry, I’m keeping you from class.”

“Nah, its fine. Math is boring as fuck anyway.” Blake assures Adam. “Shouldn’t you be in class?” Blake asks, and Adam checks his watch. There’s only about ten more minutes until the period’s over, and Adam decides it’s not worth it. He shrugs.

“There’s only ten more minutes, no point in going.” Adam responds. Blake nods.

“Well, I gotta take a piss, then I’m going back to class. See ya.” Blake says as he heads to the bathroom.

“Bye.” Adam says as he starts packing his books to his second period into his bag. He plays candy crush for another ten minutes, then hears the bell ring. He quickly runs to his next class, and that’s the end of that. He does get called to Mr. Lynch’s office though, and gets detention for not coming to class, but he knows he deserves it. He goes back home and immediately messages countrylover.

**Rockstar222: Got detention again. I hate you.**

**Countrylover: How is it my fault?**

**Rockstar222: You keep annoying the shit out of me and making me switch off my phone and therefore my alarm.**

**Countrylover: Buy an alarm clock dumbass.**

**Rockstar222: Seriously? That’s your solution?**

**Countrylover: Well I ain’t gonna stop annoying you, that’s for sure.**

**Rockstar222: I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, I hate you.**

**Countrylover: Nope. You love me.**

**Rockstar222: *Rolls eyes out of head***

**Countrylover: Deny it all you want, I know the truth.**

 

Adam thinks about it. Maybe it is the truth. He’s falling for countrylover, and he’s never even met the guy. Shit. Suddenly, the phone buzzes in his hand.

 

**Countrylover: You know what? I’m gonna dump your ass tonight before you dump mine so hah! Bye.**

Adam smiles at the message before realizing he’s totally and utterly screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know what you guys are thinking. Either Adam is tiny in this fic, or that must be one huge ass locker. Well, I'm not from America, so I don't exactly know how big a locker is, but I've seen a lot of shows/movies to know that it's not big enough to fit a sixteen year-old boy. But since it's my fanfic, I'm gonna do whatever I want with it and bend logic a little. Also, to anyone who hasn't seen, the video about Adam's geometry teacher is here:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1B6xDlOccyw  
> and the video about Adam playing candy crush is here:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8X9Zi6zIqzw  
> Watch them! They're hilarious!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets paired on an assignment, and guess who he gets paired with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's been a few days but finally, an update. Hooray!

“Ok, class, today we’ll be doing a special assignment. You will be paired up with a random person which whom I will write on the blackboard, and we will be doing a project.” A collective sound of groans was heard, but the teacher ignored it. The teacher went on about the assignment, telling what was required in the project, and Adam slumped in his chair. He hated pair projects. He was always just better at doing things himself, never really getting along with anyone he was paired with. So when he saw the teacher writing his name on the blackboard, he waited curiously to see who he was paired with.

Blake Shelton. It just had to be him didn’t it? God dammit. Adam swears it’s a sign from the universe. It could’ve been Usher, or Shakira, or Christina, or even Cee Lo, but no, it just had to be Blake. Adam sitting in the back row, so he can see when Blake turns around and smirks at him. He just rolls his eyes in response and Blake’s smirk turns into a grin. He signals for Blake to turn around with his pen, and Blake winks before doing so. The teachers goes on about the details through the whole class.

When the bell rings, Adam gets up and doesn’t bother meeting Blake, going straight to his locker. He opens it and takes his books for the next class. When he closes the locker, he jumps when he sees the tall country sophomore leaning on the locker behind it. He makes a high-pitched squeaky noise that is definitely not a sound a 16-year old teenage boy should make, and immediately ducks his head to hide his reddening face.

Blake catches a glimpse of Adam’s face and smiles. ‘He’s so cute when he blushes.’ Blake thinks before he realizes his own thoughts. ‘Wait, what? Do I have a crush on Adam?’ he thinks. Before he can think further, Adam says something.

“Damn, for a big guy, you can be really quiet.” Adam comments. Blake grins.

“it’s a gift.” He answers.

“Sure it is.” Adam raises his head and Blake can see that his blush had gone away. Blake is a little disappointed, but brushes it off as he asks the question he came here for.

“So, about the project, could we maybe do it at your place after school?” Blake asks casually and Adam blinks. None of his partners have ever been this straight-forward.

“Uh, yeah sure.” He answers when his mind has caught up with his body. Blake smiles, relieved.

“Great! I’ll meet you out front.” Blake says before walking to his own locker. ‘Guess Blake’s gonna be my ride home today,’ Adam thinks as he walks to his next class.

After school and packing all the books needed for the project, Adam heads out. He searches for Blake, but doesn’t see the big guy anywhere. Suddenly, he hears a honk from behind him. He turns around and sees an old rusty pick-up truck. Adam snorts at the truck. It’s exactly what Adam would picture Blake driving, no surprises there. Adam gets into the car, riding shotgun next to Blake.

“Figures you would drive a truck like this.” Adam comments. Blake raises an eyebrow, slightly taking offence.

“You got a problem with my truck?”Blake asks warningly. ‘Ok, the truck is a bad subject, noted,’ Adam thinks. He just shakes his head and raises his hands in defeat. Blake gives a sharp nod. “That’s what I thought.” He says as he drives off. Adam gives Blake directions to his place and a few minutes later, they’ve reached their destination. Adam gets out of the car and starts to unlock the door.

“This your house?” Blake asks. Adam rolls his eyes.

“No, Blake. I just happen to have keys to a random house on the side of the street.” Adam answers sarcastically.

“Well, sorry.” Blake answers, a little hurt. Adam ignores the sharp pang in his chest at the tone of Blake’s voice as he opens the door.

“Mom! I’m home!” Adam yells.                                                      

“In the kitchen!” Adam’s mom answers. Adam invites Blake in.

“Mom, my friend’s here.” Adam states as he walks into the kitchen, Blake in tow. Adam’s mom turns around from stirring something in a pot. She immediately brightens when she sees Blake.

“And who is this handsome young man?” Adam’s mom asks. Blake blushes a little before introducing himself.

“Blake Shelton, ma’am.” He says as he holds out a hand.

“Oh, put that away.” Adam’s mom says as she goes in for a hug. Blake stands there, getting squished by his friend’s mother, and Adam feels awkward. When Adam’s mom lets him go, Adam decides to interject.

“We have a class assignment to do, mom, so…” Adam points to the back with his thumb indicating they were going to go.

“Oh! Are you staying for dinner as well, Blake?” Adam’s mom asks.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be a burden…” Blake answers reluctantly.

“Oh, nonsense! You’re staying, okay honey?” Adam’s mom says.

“Alright. Thank you Mrs. Levine.”

“Ok mom, we better go get started on the project…”

“Ok, dear. You two have fun now!”

“Ok, mom.”

“Thanks, Mrs. L.”

Adam heads upstairs and Blake follows.

“Ok, so let’s give you the grand tour. This is my room, there’s the bathroom and… that’s pretty much all you need to know.” Adam says as they enter Adam’s room and Blake snorts.

“Grand tour my ass.” Blake mutters. He then glances around the room, it’s a typical city boy’s bedroom, with 80s rock band posters on the walls and vintage car models on the shelves.

“Nice room.” He comments.

“Thanks.” Adam replies as he puts his bag on his bed and starts taking out his books. Blake then notices the guitar leaning against Adam’s nightstand.

“Hey, Adam, you play, or is it just for décor?” Blake teases. Adam raises an eyebrow.

“I would have you know that I play very well, and have even written a few songs, thank you very much.” Adam says with a cocky smile.

“Alright then, play me one.” Blake challenges. Adam’s cocky smile is immediately replaced with a nervous look.

Uhhh, I don’t know…” Adam rubs the back of his neck. Blake laughs.

“What happened to the cocky SOB that was her a few seconds ago? Come on, I played one for you, now you return the favor.” Adam hesitates, but in the end takes the guitar and starts playing.

I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore...

 

Blake is blown away by how good Adam is. He has this tone of voice that no one else has, and he could go big if he wanted to. Adam is looking at him nervously, and Blake realizes he’s supposed to say something.

“Adam… that was incredible. Your voice is…. I have no words for it.” Blake says, and he can see a tinge of pink on Adam’s face. Adam quickly tries to brush it off.

“Uhh, ok let’s start on the assignment…” he starts, and Blake doesn’t object. They do some research for about an hour, then it’s time for dinner.

Blake excuses himself for the bathroom, and Adam is left waiting for him in the living room. He sends a quick message to countrylover for fun.

**Rockstar222: Hey man, what’s happening?**

Blake was washing his hands when his phone suddenly buzzed. He typed out an answer.

**Countrylover: Can’t talk, at a friend’s house. Sorry.**

Adam frowns at the message. Countrylover has never dismissed him like that before. What’s so special about this friend until countrylover ignores him?

“Adam! Dinner’s ready!” He hears his mom call from the kitchen. He keeps his phone and doesn’t think of countrylover anymore. He sees Blake already sitting at the table and takes the seat next to him.

“Well, Blake, I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs!” Adam’s mom exclaims as she sets the dish on the table.

“I love it actually. Thanks Mrs. L.”  He says as he takes a fork and starts scooping it into his plate. Adam’s mom smiles as she takes the seat opposite Adam. She asks Blake various question for small talk during the meal and Blake answers. Once they’ve finished, Blake offers to wash the dishes.

“Oh, what a gentleman.” She says fondly. Adam rolls his eyes. ‘Gentleman my ass,’ he think before going to help Blake.

“Your mom’s a hell of  a cook.” Blake compliments.

“Yeah, she really is.” Adam says, because it’s true. They finish washing the dishes in comfortable silence and after, Blake decides it’s time to go home.

“So, the assignment’s almost done, it just needs a few more touch-ups here and there. I’d say we did a pretty good job.” Blake says in his normal country drawl.

“Yeah.” Adam agrees.

“Thanks for letting me stay for dinner too, Mrs. L.”

“No trouble at all, dear.” Adam’s mom says nicely. Blake smiles at her, then turns to Adam.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Adam nods. “Ok, bye.”

“Bye.” Blake walks to his truck and drives off.

“What a lovely young man.” Adam’s mom comments before walking back into the house. Adam feels content in knowing that his mom likes Blake, and has a smile plastered on his face as he too heads back into his house into his room. He plops onto his bed and plays on his phone for a while before his phone beeps.

**Countrylover: Ok, I can talk now.**

**Rockstar222: Your friend ditch you and you decide to talk to me instead?**

**Countrylover: What? No! Wait, are you jealous?**

**Rockstar222: You wish.**

But in actual fact, Adam was jealous. He knew it was absurd to be jealous because countrylover had other friends, but he couldn’t get rid of the feeling.

**Countrylover: Aw, come on. I’m sorry I ignored you. Can we go back to talking crap like we usually do?**

Adam couldn’t help but forgive him.

**Rockstar222: Ok, fine. But I’m kinda tired, so let’s take a raincheck on that?**

**Countrylover: Yeah, sure. I’m pretty beat too. G’nite.**

**Rockstar222: Nite.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they've both heard each other sing, and both love each others voices. I was actually in a hotel lobbly while writing this chapter, and I couldn't decide which song Adam would sing, and suddenly This Love came on, and I think it was fate or something. Also, people have been asking me to update sooner, and I couldn't before since I had lots of school work and other stuff... But, good news!!! I'm on holiday now for about two weeks, so I MIGHT update sooner, emphasis on might since my writing depends on my mood, but comments always brighten my day, so... you know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think??


End file.
